


Compersion

by PFDiva



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Polyamory, but they're talked about rather a lot, most of the characters listed in the pairings don't feature in the story i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Lucretia and Barry talk about how hot their crewmates are





	Compersion

"God, Lup is hot," Lucretia sighs to herself.

"No kidding," Barry agrees.

Lucretia startles, nervous babbling mingled with something like an apology. It's only when Barry's milquetoast expression melts into wicked glee that she realizes he hadn't been _trying_ to fluster her, but he was sure hell pleased to have succeeded anyway. She huffed her annoyance.

"You're an awful man."

"I know," is the pleasant reply. After a moment, he more kindly adds, "I thought you heard me come in."

Lucretia grunts her annoyance, but can't complain more. She would have been just as amused to catch Barry off-guard.

She spends the next couple hours writing out her notes on the world they'd just left (as well as observations on the current one) before sitting up and stretching her arms over her head to work her shoulders and crack her back. Barry is still hunched over his work. It's what the research lab is for, after all. Lucretia and her notating are the outlier, though even if the trip had gone normally, she doubts she would be banned from using the space.

Especially at a time like now, where everyone was off the ship. Most of them were looking for the Light, either by talking to the locals, or physically putting boots on the ground. Barry and Lucretia had been left behind to watch the ship, but they were similar personalities, so it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

Well, by this point, they'd all been on this ship for decades, and could each interact well with all other members. What other choice had the Hunger given them, than to come together?

"Everything okay?"

Lucretia snaps out of her thoughts to realize that she's been staring through Barry for a few minutes now.

"Thinking," she assures him, though now she is thinking about him. Barry and Lucretia were about the same age--he might be a little older. Then again, he looks old for his age, and she looks young for hers. They are as different in appearance as two people can be: he is tall and broad and male with pale skin, while she is short and slim and female with dark skin.

And Lup loves them both. Not the same, of course, because Lup and Barry argue magical theory for fun, not just when it became necessary to their survival. Lucretia likes a magical theory discussion as much as the next person, but Lup always had to be the winner, even in discussions that didn't really allow for victory. That was annoying. On the other hand, Lup is so good at knowing when Lucretia needs space or when she needs to be pulled out of her head. Plus all of Lup's other positive attributes. Like her face.

Lucretia sighs again, wistfully this time.

Barry looks up with a smile, "Lup is hot?"

" _So_ hot."

"And Taako, too."

Lucretia makes a disagreeing sound, wrinkling her nose, "But needy."

"And Magnus isn't?"

Lucretia giggles naughtily at the thought of Magnus being needy. Magnus, with his muscles and cheery demeanor, "Hmm, yes, but he demands cuddles and pressure stimming. He's a low-pressure situation."

Barry makes an acknowledging motion with his head.

"Taako's not ugly," Lucretia concedes, "He's just…" She makes a nondescript noise that isn't quite disgust.

"Not up your alley?"

"And I don't think I'm up his. Isn't he very gay?"

"Seems to be. At least, he has a strong preference for guys. Even before his options were his sister and you."

Lucretia nods, sitting back against the wall.

"So...you and Taako?"

A wicked grin splits Barry's face, "I can be _mean_ without hurting his feelings." Lucretia nods in acknowledgement of that point. "Plus, I spent a lot of time not being able to tell them apart, so it's all muddled up in there." Lucretia chuckles. Lup and Taako are both very nice to look at.

"I could watch them for days," she sighs at Barry, and he hums agreement. Then she has a thought, "Magnus says Taako likes…" she squares her shoulders and pokes her elbows out a bit to indicate someone large. Barry laughs.

"He is not wrong." His tone suggests that he is seriously understating things. Lucretia laughs with him.

"Speaking of Magnus…"

"Those muscles," Barry agrees, "Did he ever--?"

"Pick me up and put me against a wall?"

Barry sighs appreciatively, "It's awful nice, isn't it?"

Lucretia hums her agreement, thinking of Magnus's warm, heavy body pressed against her own. He isn't the only one who enjoys pressure stimming.

"Lucretia?"

She's staring through Barry again, and she waves him over, "You should cuddle with me."

"I can't put you against a wall," he teases, then dodges the badly-aimed pen she throws at him.

"I wasn't looking for sex!"

Barry salaciously waggles his eyebrows at Lucretia, "Imagine Lup was here to say something crude but also hilarious."

"It'd be something about threesomes," Lucretia decides, making Barry shout with laughter.

"If something blows up, it'll be your fault."

Lucretia sticks her tongue out and harrumphs, "Noone would buy it." Which is not true. Certainly Lucretia isn't the _primary_ cause of explosions on the ship, but she's definitely created a few.

Fortunately for the lab, Barry is washing his hands and grabbing a book. "You going to write on me?"

"I was thinking a nap."

"Oh good, I can read in peace." Lucretia blows a raspberry at him as she pushes her lapdesk out of the way. There isn't a lot of room in the lab, so Lucretia's corner of it is actually Lup's pass-out pile, with a lapdesk looted from some world they'd found the Light on. The lapdesk is wide enough to hold two of Lucretia's journals, which is all she really needs, most of the time.

Lucretia lays back in the pile, which contains an inordinate amount of pillows and discarded clothing, as Barry stretches out on top of her. He settles between her thighs, resting his chin in the space between her shoulder and neck, and arranging his book behind her head. He is warm and heavy and exactly what Lucretia needs to relax. She sighs deeply, tucking her fingertips into his back pockets. Barry will watch out for her.


End file.
